Sonic and Tails in the TARDIS: Part 1- Planet of the Daleks
by HyperYoshi14.generic
Summary: Based on the Classic Doctor Who serial "The Daleks", which ran from from 21 December 1963 to 1 February 1964. This is my first story, so please criticise me so I can learn from any mistakes that I could fix in future chapters/stories. Still updating as of the 26th of August 2015
1. The Mysterious Blue Box

One morning, Sonic was just waking up in his apartment at Station Square, when suddenly, he noticed his old pal Tails flying towards his complex. After a little less than minute, Tails had come up into Sonic's room to deliver some big news (what did think he was going to do, fly in through the window?).

"Hey Sonic, I know it's only been a while since we last beat Eggman, but come and look at what I found at the Mystic Ruins!", Tails said to Sonic. He seemed a lot more bubbly than normal to Sonic, and that's saying a lot considering his usually light-hearted attitude. "Okay, little bro. I certainly hope it isn't another one of McNose-Hair's tricks", Sonic replied. "It certainly isn't. If it was, I wouldn't be this excited." Tails said back.

So they took the train to the Mystic Ruins (y'know, it's been so engraved into the consciouness of Sonic fans that it's wierd that there's a train that leads directly from the city to an ancient ruin area that I'm going to make no absurd comment other than 'Sonic needs a way to get to Tails' workshop') and when they got to Tails' workshop, they noticed a Bright Blue Phone Booth on the second level under the workshop. On the top was a light and it read "Police Public Call Box" on a banner above some yellow stained-glass windows.

"What is it?" asked Sonic. "It seems to be some kind of phone box from the 50's and early 60's.", said Tails. "I woke up early to take the Tornado for a test flight and noticed this old relic warp right outside!" "Relax Tails, how about we go inside and see if there's anybody in there?", Sonic thought. "Well, I'm getting this strange message in my head that I should just ignore it and continue with my everyday life, but the fact that it appeared within such a close proximity to my house gets me rather intrigued.", Tails replied. "You know, you could just answer 'yes' or 'no' to those sorts of questions, sometimes", Sonic snarked.

So they opened the door and found that it was much bigger on the inside than the outside. In fact, if you peel away the second set of black doors, it was some kind of spaceship. The walls were white with bright yellow, circular lights spotted evenly around the place like a hexagonal uniform package. In the centre of the room was a large, hexagonal control panel with an assortment of levers and buttons, as well as a bright, red central column in the centre of it that went up and down slightly. On the other side of the room was a large screen that was closed by two silver lids with pillars on either side of it. Around the room were stairs that probably led to the nether part of the control panel where all the circuitry (which could be seen through a glass floor) was and other stairs that possibly led to other rooms. Oh and there was also a hatstand by the door that seemed to have some long, multicoloured scarf of it (just thought I'd mention that).

When Sonic and Tails saw all of this for the first time, let's just say they were taken a bit off guard. They were completely speechless (and didn't even know the doors had shut behing them), until Tails spoke up and slowly said "Well…I guess somebody's mastered transdimensional engineering, huh?" "Quite so, bro", Sonic managed to say. "I wonder what the big control thing in the middle of this room does." "Well, I'm going to guess that it bakes cakes or something." Tails said quite sarcastically. "Do you think you know how to control it?" Sonic asked Tails. "Why would I want to use this thing? Somebody else probably owns it." Tails replied. "Besides, these controls look way too difficult to take a grasp of in just a few minutes."

"Well, I guess you have to touch that panel in some way, because the doors are closed", Sonic said a little bit worried, and the both of them finally realising they locked in here. Tails walked up to the control panel and pulled a bright red lever, assuming that it would open the doors. It didn't do anything, so he went across to some buttons and found that they had random symbols on them. He pressed a few and then an 'enter' button (which was the only one that was in English).

The central column started to glow and move further up and down. Sonic and Tails felt like the ship was moving, as there was a slight vibration and there was the fact that an electronic wheezing, groaning noise could be heard petruding from the outside, soon followed by high-pitched, sparkly sounds and an even louder vibration sound slowly rising in pitch.

"Dear God, Tails! What have you done?", Sonic shouted. "Hey, don't blame me, you were the one who suggested I take a look at the control panel!", Tails said back. Sonic went over to the console and pulled a green lever that was on the other side of a set of levers that the aforementioned red one was on. It opened that scanner, and what they saw was a blue spiral vortex with some purple and red patterns which they felt like they were going through at a speed that even Sonic wouldn't be able to handle.

To Sonic and Tails, this was all far too much. Tails kept on trying to maintain his balance on the control panel and reconfigure the ship to take them back to the Mystic Ruins, but his efforts were completely fruitless and the screen on the control panel read that their "destination" was "SKARO1963". Sonic could feel the room growing and shrinking and seemingly getting darker. "This was a bad…idea…Tails." he managed to say before blacking out on the floor.


	2. The Petrified Forest

Once Sonic had woken up from motion sickness, he saw Tails walk up to him, and lift him to the ground. "Are you okay? I guess we both passed out." Tails said. Sonic could see that Tails wasn't exactly in a cheery mood, and he asked what was wrong. "Well, it's the fact that we've been on the place for hours, and I still can't open the doors, because of this Stupid Thing!" Tails shouted. He went over to the control panel and gave it a massive punch. Suddenly, the doors opened! Sonic couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Yes, I totally should've figured out that the way forward was through aggressive handling of delicate machinery.", Tails said completely ignoring by the humour in Sonic's eyes.

"Anyway, you wanna take a stroll outside? It looks like a strange, old jungle", Sonic said as he peered out the doors. "Okay, why not?", Tails said seemingly cheered up by the fact that "old jungle" probably meant familiar territory. However, he noticed on the console screen that it read something about a chameleon circuit, among other indistinguishable red writing. "Hey Sonic, I hope this is pretty awesome!", Tails then shouted after Sonic incredibly cheerfully. "What is it, Tails?", Sonic called back. Tails rushed up to Sonic. "Okay, so when we dematerialised, this machine looked like an old phone box, right?" Sonic looked at the outside view of the machine and it was still what Tails had described. "Well, as we've landed in anither area, it would probably look more like…" Tails leapt outside of the ship, only to discover that the exterior hadn't changed a bit, disappointing him slightly. "Well then, I don't know who owns this thing, but they should really pick a more interesting design".

Sonic looked around the jungle, and only now did he realise that most of it was seemingly petrified, as if no fresh air had been in the place for years, and possibly even centuries. There was an odd, lizard-looking creature in the corner, but upon further examination from Sonic and Tails, it turned out to be completely solid. The trees bore little to no leaves, and the ones that were still hanging were dry and were a dark black colour, and would crumble in your hands if you touched the, with a force of more than 60 millinewtons (60 grams). There was just barely sunlight, and it seemed to be coming from too high up in the sky to even be considered a Sun, but more like a very close by star.

"Do you think we're on another planet?", asked Tails. "That's a rather silly question. I mean that lizard doesn't look nearly as surreal as half the stuff we would dream up on Planet Earth, so of course we're on another planet.", Sonic responded, while also examining the surroundings for any more of those lizards. Although it was sloid as a rock, it made him paranoid that there could be other life that still existed on this planet.

Sonic decided to take a further look around to feed into his apprehension, and was kind of satisfied when Tails screamed not too far behind, giving him a massive fright. Sonic immediately dashed to where he had seen Tails, who was still standing there looking around for any further signs of danger. "Tails was a person here!", Tails shouted, not exactly calmed down. "He was sneaking up on me, and I felt such a sharp pain in my heart when I saw him lean down!" "Tails, it's okay. He's gone, at least if I'm convinced that it wasn't your imagination.", Sonic said patting him on the back. "Well, even if it wasn't, the air around here is making me slightly woozy", Tails replied, knowing that, if this was actually another planet, then the air would be made of different chemicals from what he would've been used to inhaling.

"Well, we should find our way out of this jungle, because who knows if what's on the other side of this place would be discovered? Tails, would you mind going up above the trees and determining if there's anything else in sight?" Sonic said rather quickly trying to say as much as possible. Tails did just as Sonic said, and came back down and informed Sonic of a rather large, futuristic-looking city just south-east of their current position. "Well, if that's the case, I've felt like doing a bit of running, unsuprisingly. Let's go there!", Sonic said heading forward. "I said south-east, Sonic!", Tails called out. Sonic immediately came back, slightly embarrased, and went where Tails was pointing, who soon started following him.

Once they were close to getting out of the jungle, Sonic noticed a feeling in his lungs that he hadn't felt for long time- was this what tiredness felt like? He knew just as well as Tails that this seemed like a dangeous city that they were heading to, and there was probably a factory there polluting the air. However, since Tails hadn't elaborated on anything other then "big and futuristic", he didn't ask too many questions, and once they were in range of the city, they stood and looked upon it in awe.

It was a giant, silver set of buildings that looked like circular glass domes with visible windows. The sky, as it looke in that direction, was a lush, dark indigo with not too many clouds in the way. There were several ramps around the place, but no stairs. Sonic and Tails didn't notice the latter detail, but then again, they didn't question why there was a city like that in the middle of a seemingly endless jungle.

"Well, it certainly looks better up close, doesn't it?", asked Tails. "Well, for me, it will, because I wanna go down there and see what's up!", Sonic said in a determined voice. "Whatever you say, Sonic. I'm gonna follow you, just to make sure you don't blow the place apart of anything.", Tails said winking. Sonic hated it when Tails hinted at his more…destructive tendencies. So they went down, and decided to split up, because as we all know, that means that no danger is going to befall them in that way whatsoever!

After a few minutes of walking around (Sonic was too weary at this point to be thinking of running, besides, he knew that his speed would never be able to exceed that of the vortex that he and Tails had been sprung through), he heard a buzzing noise, and then he saw a strange looking robot. It looked like a light brown saltshaker with a blue eyestalk and white headlights, and a plunger and a whisker attacked to it. It kind of reminded him of Grounder.

"Hello, how do you do?", Sonic asked it, not knowing what affiliation it had. Then it said with a raspy, monotone voice "You are Sonic the Hedgehog! You are the enemy of the Daleks!" Sonic suddenly knew that this thing wasn't on his side. "Okay, Bolt-Brain, what's Egg-face got himself into this time!?", he said, trying to intimidate it. It said back, "You Will Be EXTERMINATED!" All of a sudden, a blue light shot out of the whisker-looking thing, and hit Sonic. Sonic felt an excruciating rush of burning pain buzz through his whole body. It was like being electrocuted, but only ten times more hot. He could hear somebody screaming in agony in the distance, but as he fell to his knees, he noticed that the scream was coming from his own mouth!


	3. The Daleks and The Thals

Sonic tried desperately to get to his knees, but he couldn't. He was practically paralyzed from the waist down! Trying to think of something, anything to do, he replied to the robot "So you're called the 'Daleks', huh?". The Dalek seemed perfectly ignorant of the question, as it had known of Sonic before, but this was clearly a point in his timeline before that. So, it rolled him into an elevator that went several stories down into an interrogation room where there were even more Daleks waiting by strange supercomputer-like machines. There was nothing to distinguish one of them from the other, so Sonic didn't even bother to make up names for them in his head.

One of the Daleks asked him, "What do you know of the Thals?". Sonic was a bit confused as to what (or who) they meant by "the Thals", but then he remembered Tails must have been scared by somebody earlier in the forest that day. However, it reminded him of Tails and how much possible danger he could be in, so he lied and said, "Absolutely nothing!". He regretted it, as one of the Daleks went into a long-winded speach about them.

"The Thals are an alien species just like us, but not encased in these metallic suits. We had a serious, all-out war several decades back, but since then, the Thals had fled to less radiated land…" "Whoa, whoa whoa, stop for a sec, did you say 'radiated'?", Sonic couldn't help but interrupt. Had he been inhaling deadly chemicals this whole time? And for how long? And how would Tails be coping (for as much as he tried to get him off his mind)!?

Another Dalek responded to Sonic's query. "We had to get them out of our land, somehow. The radiation has caused us to bide with it. We had to build these suits ourselves for our own protection, but we have horribly mutated even further. If you ever happened to see what we would look like, it would probably burn your eyes. The Thals are probably in an even worse state". Sonic knew this wasn't the case, as Tails had said that it was something 'human' that frightened him in the forest.

"Anyway", barged in another Dalek, "We haven't actually got any evidence that the Thals are still out there. If you or your fox friend could go back into the jungle and find any intelligent life, then that would be the signal to blow this whole place apart using a nuclear bomb that we've been working o…", "Oh crap, why did you reveal our secret evil plan?!", lectured the one of the other Daleks, to which it responded, "Hey, excuse me!". Sonic couldn't help but laugh at this with their monotone voices, but abruptly stopped when he remembered that the Dalek asked if he or his "fox friend" could go back into the jungle, meaning that to him, there was a chance that Tails was still alive.

"Can you take me to this 'mysterious fox being'?", asked Sonic, playing along with their ignorance to using Tails' real name. "Oh, you mean Tails?", asked one of the Daleks, completely ending the small joke. So one of the Daleks (the one that Sonic thought could have been the one who shot him) into the elevator again and took him even further underground to what seemed like a small cell. There, he saw his friend, Tails, sitting on a stool with his head resting in his arms.

When he turned around and saw Sonic lying on the ground, he gasped and tried to help him up. "Sonic! How did you get here?", he asked him. Sonic could tell that Tails' eyes were getting baggy, but other than that, there were not too many signs of sickness in him. Meanwhile, Sonic's skin was getting very red, and he was sweating and panting heavily. "Tails, you've got to…go back into the…jungle" Sonic managed to spit out. "Why me?", Tails asked. "Because my legs are paralyzed from this robot's extermination ray (for the meantime), and I seem far less immune to the radiation in the air than you". Tails seriously had to stop Sonic, "Wait a sec, so there is poisonous air in this place, and if so, we are on another planet?", he asked. This was too much info for Sonic's head to take, so he told him "The Dalek…will tell…tell you!", before going to sleep.

The Dalek stood up to Tails and said "We need you to go into the forest in order to clarify the existence of the Thal race. Your hedgehog friend is far too weak to go there and we cannot escape from the city, as our suits are not designed for anything but our metallic floors. We will need you to go into the forest, immediately." Tails tried to think of a reason to help Sonic out, still seeing on the floor drowsy and looking seriously beaten, but while he was trying to think of one, the Dalek spoke back up and said "I said immediately, or you will be exterminated!" Tails leapt to his feet and followed the Dalek back into the elevator. Although it was about 30 seconds of waiting for the elevator to go back up to the surface, to him, it seemed like an eternity.

Tails eventually left the city and went back into the jungle, but by this point, he was about as weak as Sonic was when he first encountered that Dalek. The toxic chemicals were seriously starting to get to him. All he could see were the same kinds of trees over and over again, as if his short-term memory was just repeating to save room in his brain for serious questions, like for instance, what the heck was a Thal? Tails just guessed it was one of those humans that he found back in the jungle a couple of minutes back. The jungle was starting to grow dim, and Tails was getting a side-splitting headache. He was beginning to grow anxious if he would ever get back home by this point.

Then, out of nowhere, four tall men could be seen just in the distance. They looked almost exactly like the one that freaked Tails out earlier- blond, tall and wearing white vests and grey trousers. Tails was so shocked by this that his conscious mind couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his brain disconnecting from his muscles as he fell to the ground in a dead faint.


	4. The Medicine

When Tails awoke, the four men were holding him by the limbs softly. He just assumed that they were the "Thals" that the Dalek was talking about. He was too weak to do anything about it, so he just decided to lay there and pretend that he was still passed out. The Thals could see past it and replied, "We know you are awake." Tails opened his eyes wider and saw that these men were of no harm. They didn't have weapons or shields of any kind.

Tails slowly got up and introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Miles, but you can call me Tails. Anyway, what do you know of the Daleks?" The Thals glared at each other with looks of terror. They eventually answered back, "The Daleks and us Thals were once part of a gigantic nuclear war that spanned decades, and probably would have been centuries, had the Daleks not created a nuclear bomb so powerful it blew themselves up leaving them extinct." Tails knew that this couldn't be the case at all, as he and Sonic had encountered the Daleks back at the city. "But my friend Sonic and I met some Daleks at this city juset a few miles away."

The Thals were less concerned with the fact that the Daleks had survived and more with the fact that there was probably another person trapped in the "Dalek city" dying of nuclear radiation. Without reluctance, they handed Tails a tin box. "What's this?", he asked. "This capsella contains medicine which we used to heal you of the radiation energy around you. Give it your friend, Sonic. Insert exactly two pills into your friend's mouth.", one of the Thals said. "Why don't you need it?", asked Tails. "We Thals have evolved to inhale the radiation without negative side effects.", one replied. So Tails sped off hoping that Sonic was still alive, while the Thals started discussing what the Daleks look like if what Tails said was true and that they were still alive. And did they want to know?

When Tails eventually got back to the city and in the same prison cell as Sonic (without any of the Daleks noticing), he was shocked at the condition that Sonic was in. He was lying completely unconcious on the floor and was now sweating hard. His fur was starting to damp and his skin was going very red. If you looked at him lying there, you'd wonder if he was still breathing. Fortunately, his mouth was hanging open, so Tails didn't hesitate putting two of the pills inside and closing the jaw up. He didn't care if the Thals meant to do them one at a time, he just wanted to see his friend awake and happy.

It took only a few minutes for Sonic to open his eyes and see Tails hovering over him seeing if he was going to be okay. "Sonic, you're alive!", Tails gasped and hugged his best friend tightly. "I thought you would never come back, Tails!", Sonic just managed to say. "Well, look what happened. I came back, and got some information about the Thals.", Tails said as he helped Sonic to his feet (please don't question his paralyzed leg, let's just assume the medicine took care of it :3). "Really? You mean like what they look like and their habits, as well as their condition out in that crazy old jungle?", Sonic asked. "Roughly 20% of what you asked.", Tails replied flatly.

"Well anyway, we've gotta get out of here!" "How are we gonna get out of here with the Daleks constantly patrolling the area?" "Well, from what I know, the Daleks don't exactly have peripheral vision, so I think the best corse of action is to just go the 'Metal Gear' way and constantly tip-toe our way around them and hide/run away if they're close to spotting us." "That's a great idea!" "Which one of us is talking, right now?" "I have no idea, but whatever."

So, completely confused over which one of them was saying which sentences, Sonic and Tails worked their way out of the prison cell (I mean, it wasn't too hard. Like in cartoons, they're practically wide enough to squeeze through) and made their way back to where the elevator was. Unfortunately, there was a Dalek, there. "Halt! You will not escape! You will not return to the TARDIS!", it said. Sonic didn't know what the Dalek meant by TARDIS, but Tails assumed that it was…probably just an alien word for jungle. "We can't let these guys stop us!", Tails said to Sonic. "You're right, little bro. Might as well give this old Dumb-Bot a good one-for. Gotta speed, keed, because I feel like a different continuity's trying to possess me!", Sonic said the last part with a hint of disturbance in his voice.

He first gave the Dalek a Spin Dash, but it did nothing. Whatever the robot's outer casing was made of, it was hard! The Dalek faced Sonic and fired another ray at him, but because Sonic was fit this time, he was able to dodge it with his traditional lightning reflexes. Then Tails got an idea. He took Sonic by the arm and rushed into the elevator, shut the door, but did not press anything to make the elevator go up. The Dalek fired a ray, and it rebounded off the glass, hitting it in the eyestalk and making the upper half of it's suit explode with, without trying to be too tasteless, bloody guts and alien organs flying out.

When Sonic and Tails went to take a closer look, Tails couldn't help but shed a tear. "Did we kill it?", he asked trying to hold it back. "Well look, it was either the Dalek or us, and I don't think the Dalek would've batted an eye at our corpses", Sonic said trying to cheer his friend up. It seemed to do the trick, as he stopped crying and decided to analyze the inside of the once-robotic-looking Dalek suit. It was practically disgusting. Not only would the stench of the creature make you feel queazy, but the appearance of it would seal the deal in making you want to barf. It seemed to be a yellow, octopus-like animal with a bulging brain (or at least would have had it's casing not been obliterated) and one staring orange eye. "Well, I'm rightfully horrified by this.", Sonic said. "Do you think if the Thals had not given us the medicine, we would eventually become like that?", Tails asked. "Very likely.", Sonic replied.


	5. Get Out of the Urban Living Area

"Well, it seems like there's only one smart thing to do, now.", he said. He lifted the remains of the dalek mutant out of the suit. "I'm gonna get in.", Sonic said, and hopped into the machine. "Sonic, are you crazy? That thing could've left behind toxic waste!", Tails objected. "We should clean it out or something." "Clean it out with what?", Sonic asked. Tails paused for a few seconds. "You've got a point.", he eventually replied. "Good, I love it when I have a point. Now, could you fetch me the helmet cranium thing, please?", Sonic asked. Tails went over and got the upper part of the Dalek casing, which hadn't haven't been obliterated when the Dalek died. The eyestalk was a bit iffy, but seemed to still be see-through.

Tails placed it above Sonic's head, and screwed it down. Sonic could now see out through the eyestalk. It had a seriously heavy blue tint to it that looked turquoise to him, as it conflicted with his contact lenses. He tried looking around for a bit, getting a feel for the controls. "Rather convenient that none of the controls got blasted.", Sonic said. "So you're going to have no trouble figuring the mechanisms out?", Tails asked, giving Sonic the opportunity to look around and see him staring up into the eyepiece. "That's not what I said at all.", Sonic replied. "I was just mentioning how the controls were undamaged by the blast." "Oh, all right. Also, I personally think that you shouldn't just start pushing buttons at random to see wha…".

Suddenly, Sonic shot a beam of energy at Tails that Tails was just able to dodge. It hit a wall in the distance, and Sonic could sense that Tails' heart was pounding furiously. "Hey look, it has a setting for fatality!", Sonic said completely uninterested in Tails' sudden close brush with possible death. "Sonic! Could you please let me finish my sentence?", Tails scolded at Sonic. "Don't worry, Tails. Back when the Daleks exterminated me earlier, I turned out fine in the end.", Sonic replied, finding his way around moving the Dalek suit across the floor. "Yeah well, that's because we had medicine to heal you with.", Tails objected. Just then, they saw another Dalek coming down the hall. Sonic and Tails went back a bit to discuss what to do with it.

"Should I blast him?", Sonic asked. "Probably not. You know how difficult it was to do, last time.", Tails said. "Well, if that's the case, you think of something to do with it." "How about we just walk past it? And if he pulls us over for whatever reason, say that you're banishing me to the forest.", Tails said thinking of something off the top of his head. "That sounds good. Let me just go up.", Sonic began rolling towards the area around where the Dalek was to make sure it didn't get too suspicious. Just then, Tails noticed one minor thing that put Sonic in grave dange and in the line of danger.

"Hey, how's it going?", Sonic asked the Dalek with Tails following behind him. The Dalek turned around and noticed that the headlights were not blinking in succession to Sonic's speech patterns. "What is wrong with your headset, Dalek?", the Dalek asked Sonic before turning it's attention towards Tails. "And what is the anthropomorphic canine doing with you?". Sonic's heart started to beat faster, because he hadn't even thought about the headlines up until that point. "Uhh, well this animal has not been completely killed by the radiation, outside. Because of that, I'm taking him up into the forest to die.", Sonic quickly thought up. Tails couldn't help but add, "And I also got into a really big fight with her [Sonic], so that's why the headlights are both broken.". TheDalek. Didn't take notice of how absurd that sounded and told them to proceed.

When they had escaped from the city (Oh, SA2), Sonic got out of the Dalek suit with a little help from Tails. "Really, her?", Sonic just had to ask Tails. "Well, sorry if your Dalek impression is rather high pitched. Do you think Daleks even have genders?" "I wouldn't doubt it, after all, they said they had used to look like the Thals.", Sonic's replied. Suddenly, Sonic's mind completely darted in the direction of the Thals. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where the Thals still are, would you?", he asked Tails. "Hmm, they couldn't have gone too far from when I saw them about a kilometre into the forest.", Tails answered. "I mean, that was only 20 minutes ago." "Yeah, there is practically no sense of time passing in this fanfic!", Sonic said. Gee thanks, I'm the guy who's currently writing you into existence!

So with that hurtful comment, Sonic and Tails dashed into the forest and found around 50 tall, blond men and women of different ages with white vests and grey trousers could be seen in the distance. They seemed to be walking unaware that Sonic and Tails were watching them. Then Sonic sped up to them with Tails behind him (as always). One of the taller ones in the lead turned around and saw a small, blue life-form covered in spikes, had white gloves and red shoes, and something seriously wrong with his eyes. "Everybody stop!", the man called out to the rest of his tribes. Tails could remember the man's voice, now. He must have been one of the man that awoke him, earlier. "Could you be Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yes I could. How do you do?", Sonic said with absolute joy. "How do I do? My name is Alydon. We are the last of the Thals. We go around the area searching for places to camp and finding food for the winter.", the leader said, shaking Sonic's hand hard. "Well, anyway, I don't know if I told you this because I was feeling terrible, but the Daleks were thinking off getting together a peace treaty, bu…" Tails couldn't finish his sentence, because Alydon and his tribe were so struck with happiness that they cheered with joy. "Does this mean what I think it does?", asked one of the Thal women near the front. "Yes it does, Dyoni. We can finally live peacefully with the Daleks! Let's go down to the city!" "Wait, but we have to warn you!", Sonic tried to butt in.

It was too late, the tribe had already set off, and Sonic just stood there watching for the next hour curious over what would happen, occasionally stretching his ankles as Tails would observe. However, he had gotten back to the phone box-looking machine and came out with a book that read "TARDIS Instruction Book" which he was reading in the shade of one of the finest-looking trees. Later, the Thals had come back. However, upon closer inspection, there was only 34 of them instead of 50, and they all looked worn and battered. The younger ones also had that traumatised gaze into nothing. "So, how did it go?", Sonic said with a smile. However, Ayldon, who was one of the many bigger ones still alive, couldn't tell if he was being condesending or naïve when asking that question.


End file.
